The Curious Mind
by fullestteen
Summary: Spellbinding adventure that went totally amazing then one day my fate had change. Follow on an amazing journey through Monster High.
1. First Day

**This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote... Right now it is mostly about me and how I went to Monster world and the human world is combine but I did it a bit differently it was basically two ****dimensions... I hope you enjoy this! **

**Oh let me know what character should I run into **

When I woke up this morning I felt different then usual. I took a nice hot morning shower. After I got out of the shower I looked totally different. I had brown hair with purple high lights, my eyes neon green with some baby blue in it, and my skin tone was a spring green with a hint of yellow at the hands and feet. When I got done getting dress thank goodness my clothing sense is still the same I got dress with a light pink shirt with blue skinny jeans and the shoes I wore was purple converse.

I got my bags and my lucky charm bracelet. I saw other kids different then me, but yet still the same. I just walked to school and thankfully the school was still there, but it was totally different feel and look. I went inside the school and I saw everything I thought was a myth, legends, folk tales, and other stuff like that. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I went to the headmistress Bloodgood who was actually headless.

"You must be the new ghoul here. Welcome to monster high where everyone is unique. I hope that you will have a fangtastic time here. Here are your class schedules, and I know that you will make great ghoul friends here. I don't want you to be late on your first day." Said Bloodgood

"Thanks for the schedule", I nervously said. I was out the door and into the hallway. I saw that my first class was Home Ick. "This place is sooo strange". I thought to my self.

**Flashback**

It was a normal Sunday day. Woke up, got dress, and just be myself. Being the only child it was pretty boring and I didn't have that much of friends, so of course its boring. I checked on the social medias to see if anyone was busy or anything. Nope nothing "sighs". I just layed on my bed and just thought to myself. "I wanna see if this place has an attic or a basement or maybe both. That would be cool". My journey begins.

I went to a door that never get opens. When I was touching the knob it felt cold. I had to go in. I twist and turn it then pull it with all my might. It finally opened. It was dark, cold, and misty. I saw that there where stair leading down. "Yes I found it" I whispered to my self. I left the door open to get a flashlight out of my bedroom. When I returned I turn on the flash light and went down the stairs. The crick and they croak one by one. There were boxes everywhere. It was like making my way through a maze.

I saw a brown desk with a huge book. The book was dusty and it read be careful in bold letters. With the curious mind like mine I had to read.

**Flashback Ends**

*Bell Ring*

I guess its time for another class of mine. I walked over to my locker and saw some ghoul by it.

"Um excuse me I need to get to my locker", I said shyly.

"Its okay its just that our lockers are close by" Said the stranger giving me a warm smile. "I never saw you here before are you new?"

"Y-yeah I'm new the name is Vanna Valentine, and your name is..."

**I hope you guys liked this I just dont know if the person should be either Frankie or some other ghoul or guy :/ hmm**


	2. Meeting new friends

**Here is chapter two everyone hope you enjoy this :)**

"Hello the name is Frankie Stein. I am the daughter of the Frankenstein monster. Its nice to met you Vanna". Said Frankie

"You to", As I grab my books for mad science, I close the door to my locker, "Do you know where the classroom for Mad Science is" I asked.

"Yeah actually I have that class next too. I think we can become really good friends don't you think." She sparked at the bolts, "I always spark at the bolts when I get excited. And don't worry being the new ghoul at Monster High isn't actually bad its exciting to met new ghouls and guys."

"You can get lost here pretty easy if you don't know where to go"I simply stated.

"But you do get use to it and then you will know this school better then your back of your hand". Her left hand fell off "Oops sorry this usually happens to me" She grabs it and place it back on.

"Every on-uh I mean monster has a flaw about themselves that's what makes them unique and different." _I have to be more careful of what I say around here._

Frankie looked at me for a moment, and excitedly said, "That is so true, and Monster High is the place to be to embrace that uniqueness, and we are finally here at Mr. Hackington's class Mad Science."

We enter the room and I sat in the back by a guy that looked totally like human. He had black hair with a strip of his bangs yellow, black square classes, yellow long sleeve shirt with a vest and a piercing on his left eyebrow. I got out a notebook and a pencil to start taking notes. While Mr. Hack _his nickname is pretty funny if you think about it. _I also looked around the classroom and found really cool, disgusting things where on his desk. There was a jar glass with eyeballs, frogs in another glass, and other strange things.

"Isn't this the best school ever" I thought I said it in my head, but apparently the guy next to me heard me say it.

"It can be, but if you're like me then it totally sucks" he mumbled

"I kinda know what you mean there", I gave him a warm smile, "The name is Vanna Valentine"

"Jackson Jekyll"

"If you don't mind me asking what kind of monster are you?"

"Well I'm have human and monster, when I listen to loud music I automatically change into an obnoxious loud mouth Holt Hyde. I wish I can get away from him"

"Oh wow I think that's pretty cool."

"You do?"

I nodded, "Yeah"

"SSSHHH up there" Mr. Hack looked at Jackson and I.

We sunk in our seats and just blushed at each other. "What class do you have next?" He whispered quietly.

I took my schedule out "I have Home Ick, I think that would be fun." I smiled at him

"Cool, I have Clawculus next, then Drama.

"I have Drama also after Home Ick.

Jackson smiled at me, "Well see you then"

*the bell rung*

"Yeah see you then" I couldn't help but blush and smiled at the way out.

"Hey ghoul"

I jumped, I guess I was day dreaming about Jackson.

"Oh um hey Frankie, whats up?"

"I couldn't help notice but you seem quite happy" We walked out into the hallway.

"Yeah I am actually, I think I like some guy" I blushed

"OH MY BOLTS! Who is it?!" Her bolts sparked

"Um his name is Jackson I think", I couldn't help, but just blush

"Jackson yeah he is one cutie, but I just feel so bad for him"

"Oh and why is that?"

"He gets picked on a lot by the other guys"

"Why is that, isn't he like everyone else though?" I asked

"Well see he looks totally normal no monster right? We saw him by his locker, I nodded. "Exactly, but every monster out there they are monsters forever and Jackson has the will power to change into Holt Hyde. It's just that if he does he is totally obnoxious, and always looking for some trouble. The only time he can turn into Holt is if he doesn't listen to loud music"

"Yeah I know its just that every monster is different and it's not really fair if he gets picked on you know. Well I guess Home Ick is here for me I'll met you later Frankie.

"Okay byes." Frankie waved by as I walked into the room.

*Bell Rung*

**Sorry it took so long to make a new chapter... I was having way to much computer issues and saving issues I hope you enjoy this and hopefully the 3rd chapter will be up in at least a couple of days :) **


	3. Home Ick

**The third chapter of this fic... I am trying to get better at making them longer and having more characters in them Pm me or type in a review of what other characters should be in here that you will like cuz right now its so far Heath Burns (this chapter and so on), Abbey Bominable (this chapter and so on), Frankie Stein, and Jackson Jekyll. I dont if I should add more characters in chapter 4 or just have these... Onward to read this chapter hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

While I was finding an open seat in Home Ick Ms. Kindergrubber she partnered me up with Abbey Bominable, I guess for the day.

"Hi new ghoul, I am Abbey"

I can tell there was a bit of sadness in her voice. "Hi I'm Vanna Valentine" I smiled.

"Are you ready to do the project?"She asked

"Yeah actually I love this type of stuff I live to cook" I perkily said.

She smiled for a moment and Ms. Kindergrubber was telling us that our homework was to make something homemade, and we have to turn it in by tomorrow.

"Is Home Ick like this everyday?" I asked Abbey

"No, but less talking and more taking notes." She suggested.

I nodded. _Wow she must really like doing school eh can't complain. Some monsters I guess live, unlive, die, undie or whatever they like to use. I gotta learn more of the lingo and how they talk here. Maybe Jackson can help me he is a smart cutie, I should ask him, but how?_

Me being the day dreamer I am, and thinking about all of this new stuff and new monsters I didn't realize Abbey was starting to sniffle a little.

"Abbey I know I shouldn't talk, but are you okay?" I politely asked.

"Abbey is fine, its just that I start to miss Heath" She replied back.

_Is heath like her boyfriend, and did I just sat in his seat. I am starting to feel bad now what should I say? _"Abbey I bet Heath is doing fine maybe he is ditching for today you know guys" I humored

"Maybe but Yak never misses school back where I am from."

"Oh I see just give him time he will turn up soon okay"

"Okay Abbey will give him time"

Just then the door opened and there was a yellow skin person with red hair wearing a black jacket with black jeans.

"Sorry I am late, but something last minute came up" He said

"Heath if you ever are late again you have detention" Ms. Kindergrubber informed him. "Go sit with Abbey and Vanna" I looked up and he had a confuse looked on is face, but he did as he told. He pulled an extra chair over by him, and sat across from her. In the corner of my eye I saw Abbey smiled a little.

"Sorry baby I'm late" Heath sounded smooth. _Wait did he just say baby to Abbey, but Abbey is ice, and Heath is fire... Oh wait oppisites attract right? This school is more confusing then ever..._

"I told you many time baby is not my name Abbey is" Abbey stated.

"Anyways what's the assignment?" Heath asked.

"Make a treat from home" Said Abbey. _I know I feel like this even before I became a monster, but I feel like I'm literally invisible. Invisible... I wonder if anyone here are ghost or has the power to become invisible that would be totally amazing if that actually happens, but seriously do I even have a power like that... I need to see what kind of power I have or see my special talent..._

"Hey new Ghoul whats up?" Heath asked.

I was collecting my thoughts, "Oh hello" _I can't sound to nice, because I swear the nicer I am to people they think I am flirting... Oh wait was I really that nice to Jackson oh crap I need some help... Oh wait maybe that's the special thing I have is being nice..._

"Your name is Vanna, right" Heath was wondering

"Yeah Vanna Valentine" I told him.

"Burns, Heath Burns" Heath said. _Oh no not one of those type people that are trying to hard to be cool or whatever..._

"Nice to met you" I smiled.

He smiled back. I raised my hand, I know, being the new ghoul I shouldn't do that, but anyways, I asked the teacher, "Ms. Kindergrubber I know that you have to make something Homemade, but can it be sweets, or food." I swear I felt all eyes on me and I know I'm gonna get picked on the rest of the day if she says "_Glad you ask I wish some of my students do this Vanna ask questions when they need help"_ if she says anything like that I am gonna scream well in my head of course.

"Vanna it has to be sweets, sweety." _Whew close one right I hope..._ "See class why can't you ask questions when you need to" she added

_AHHHHH NOOOOOO why did you even say that..._ I sunk into my chair and just turned red, because those eyes never left me.

"Don't worry new ghoul" Abbey told me, "I respect you asking the question see Abbey don't need help she has a brain bigger then an Yak's"

"Okay" _I hope the bell rings soon._ I looked at the time, and 3, 2, 1

*Bell Rings* _Yay it's lunch time and I am going to sit with Jackson... Or was that a bad choice you know what I'm gonna try and not get my ego the better of me_

* * *

I went to my locker to put up my things, and Frankie was actually waiting for me. "Hey Vanna" She said

"Oh hey! Jackson wants me to sit with him at lunch" I smiled and I swear I thought I jumped up and down, maybe only in my head.

"Well Jackson sit at our lunch table, and you can make new ghoul friends" She sparked at the bolts.

"Wait what really?" I asked

"Yeah him and I are best friends some people think that we are dating, but I dont see it" She blushed a little.

_Oh no I cant do this I can't have a crush on Jackson if I do then Frankie will be heart broken, because I don't want to get in the way of her and Jackson. What the hell am I going to do?_

**The next chapter is gonna be about lunch and I'm not gonna do any more classes in the 4th chapter, I just did it for these chapter to say Hi to character :P I am actually gonna try to make them longer if you want them longer, but other then that I hope you enjoyed this see ya next chapter**


	4. The lunch room

**Chapter four is here... I actually might be working on another fanfiction, but I don't know what T.V shows or movie characters I should do I might do something Idk... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and pls leave me a review cuz I have no Idea what you guys do or don't like about my stories... Anyways enjoy :)** **:)**

* * *

When Frankie and I walked to the Creepitera, _Creepitera I swear they have the strangest name for stuff like this and the glasses. I wonder if I will be able to learn the "language" here. _We got our lunches and it was the grosses thing I ever had "yuck" anyways we went and sat down with her ghoul friends and of course Jackson. Every time I look at him I swear I get butterflies, but I gotta ignore those feelings for Frankie.

"Hey ghouls this Vanna she's new" Frankie enthusiastically sad, "This is Cleo De'nile, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, and Ghoulia Yelps" She said the names as she pointed them left to right around the square table.

"Nice to met you ghouls" I smiled. _I don't reall__y want to be part of the in crowd what should I do?_

"New ghoul listen to this first and if you understand we will be on perfect turfs got that" Cleo stated, I nodded, "Stay. Away. From. Deuce" She added

"Don't worry I don't think Deuce is my type anyways" I informed her. "I mean, I'm not the type of per-monster that will steal a boyfriend"

"Good"

I looked at Clawdeen and I saw her telling me to keep my mouth shut, and just listen to Cleo. I gave her a thumbs up.

"I just have one simple question here, does it get easy to "belong" here, it seems like if you know what you're doing then you'll be fine, but I seriously just moved here and I have no idea what I'm doing half of the time" _I wasn't completely lying to them I just need some advice. Oh wait speaking of fitting in were is Jackson at, maybe he's late yeah that could be it._

"Vanna have you seen Jackson? Frankie asked. _It was like she was reading my thoughts... Head SHUT. UP._

"Um no, but you know he could be late, or he might be Holt, who knows, right he might be walking right now you never know" I smiled to comfort her

"Yeah ghoul Vanna is right, Frankie. And plus when are you and Jackson gonna go out anyways, you two are really close, plus you make a cute couple after Clawd and I" Draculaura added. Cleo done one of those fake coughs, "Oh and can't forget about Cleo and Deuce." She smiled at Cleo. _Honestly I can't stand Cleo she's just to stuck up gosh, I despise people like her._

Frankie sparked at the bolts, "Ghouls save some room for Jackson"

"See like Vanna and I said, you just gotta wait" Draculaura said.

"Sorry I'm late I just had things to do last period the teacher wouldn't leave me alone" He sound like he was inpatient.

"Jackson its cool" Frankie and I scooted to make room so he sat down in the middle of us. _He is sooo dreamy, but I just can't ask him out, and plus I think Frankie and Jackson likes each other and I mean LIIIIKE each other. Maybe I should get these love birds together. Uh I wonder if there is a "cupid" here maybe there is. I wonder if I should stop talking in my head and maybe, some other monster has the ability to read others minds, THAT WOULD BE COOL, but also a bit freak... But then again what is freaky at MH..._

"Ghoul you okay over there?" Clawdeen asked.

While I was gathering up my thoughts to answer her "Yeah, sorry it's just this food can get a bit disgusting" I tried to sound honest

"Well mate you get use to it after awhile" Lagoona said.

"So your from down under right?" I asked her, _What Kangaroo Jack is like one of my favorite Australian movies._

"Yup mate, but sadly I'm a saltwater creature and Gil is fresh water, and plus his parents doesn't even like me" She sniffled

"Hey, Lagoona don't be too sad, if Gil's parents doesn't even like you that's their lost. You guys are meant for each other, and his parents just has to deal with it that you two are going out." I told her, trying to comfort her.

While every monster was talking to whoever, lunch bell rang and it was time for me to go to Clawculas with Jackson. Jackson and I walked together to stop by my locker to get my books, and Frankie was there totally day dreaming about him.

"So you like him hu Frankie" I whispered and gave her a little nudge to comeback in reality.

"I do he's just so smart, and nice, and cute" She just melt on the floor.

"I gotta go so I don't be late talk yo you later ghoul" Just then I waved goodbye and walked with Jackson again...

* * *

"Before we go in the class room Vanna I just gotta ask you a question?" He sounded shy. _Please don't ask me out please don't ask me out please don't ask me out PLEEASSSEEE DOONNTTTT!_

While I screaming in my head, "Uh sure you can ask me anything" I told him

"I was wondering well um you see um well would you like to go out with me this Friday?" He was blushing head to toe. _I want to say no to him I just need to say no to him ha I know what I am going to say..._

"I can't Jackson, it's just that Frankie has a HUGE crush on you and I just don't really want our friendship to get ruined", I added, "Don't get me wrong or anything but I just can''t do that to a ghoul friend I hope you understand" With that I looked sincerely at him, and notice a sparkle in his eye. _Just go inside and have a sit before your late JEEZ girl you have to give you self a mental slap so you don't have thoughts about him._

"We should probably go, before we are late" He said sadly.

We went into the classroom and we had moments when we stare at one another and then just went back to work. The other classes went by super fast and the next thing I know I am saying bye to my new friends for the day, and heading home.

When I was heading home I was beginning to think a lot of what had happened. Well_ Jackson likes me, I like him well I think I do maybe I just don't know yet. Frankie likes him to I just don't mean like I mean LIIIIKKKEEE, Cleo is stuck up snob yes a snob I know one when I see one, I had more then enough of them at my old school back at my old life...Wait speaking of old life does anyone miss me like my only friend in the world Sara. _"Im gonna text her" I said that out loud and didn't even mean to Oops. I pulled out my iPhone noticing it was something else, _Why haven't I noticed before? _I turned it on, because it was off all day and it show the words iCoffin... _UGH something else is different is everything different._ I then looked at my shoes and saw that they where HIGH FLIPPING HEALS_. Why have I been so stupid not noticing them come on I put them on this morning maybe I just wasn't paying attention yeah, but why HEALS I hate heals some one can easily break their faces in walking in them. I've beginning to hate this more and more. _I texted Sara.

**Hey S. how are you?- Vanna**

**Um this is not S. are you sure you got the right number? -Mystery person **

_Oh hell what did I do now, does the number change or what ughhh this life is soooo FUCKING messed up... I need to go home and learn more about whatever world I am in_

* * *

**Who's the mystery person she texted was it Frankie, Jackson or some other monster find out in the next chapter ;)  
I put a few cuss words in there just to let some of the character anger out xD I hope it was a good choice :) See ya ghouls next chapter... Oh great now I'm talking like them lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took me long time to put up. I was also writing another fanfic, go check it out if you wanna. Also I was spending more time with my family and also getting caught up with my online school... Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**This is Jackson, and you are?- Mystery person**

_So is Frankie Sara then or did I miss type in Sara's number._ I was still looking at my iCoffin then BAM! _Ow that hurt, stupid door. _I opened up the front door to my house, went into my room, and toss my backpack on the bed. I decided to text Jackson back.

**Oh its Vanna, and I don't mean to come as a stalker or anything I actually thought you were a friend I must have miss dialed it- Vanna**

**It's all good actually I though Frankie had gave you my number- Jackson**

**Yeah so um how are you?**_ Seriously Vanna how are you? Jeez yeah you definitely dont have a crush on him. What am I going to do ugh!_

**I'm a bit lonely :/- Jackson** _Oh crap oh no oh no no no...DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT TEXT HIM BACK...Crap I can't 'keep' him company I have to figure this out, but if I do he could help me_ more. I had to find the book to help me get out of this world. I looked underneath my pillow, _Ugh no luck._ I looked in my closest, then I looked underneath my bed, and notice the book is there. _Hallelujah! _I placed the book on the bed**  
**

**Oh you do now, would you like to come over?- Vanna** _Hopefully he will say yes, and hopefully he can help me get this thing all situated._

**I would love to come over, What's your address?- Jackson**

_Damn, totally forgot. Address, Okay how about I tell him met me by the big oak tree near monster high then we can walk back to my place. Yeah sounds good._

**Ok, how about you met me back the big oak tree near monster high?- Vanna **_Oh my gosh I gotta change into something... wait, wait, WAIT, this is not a date right and plus what you have on is fine... No brain its not fine I have to find me a shirt, pair of jeans, and shoes__  
_

**Yeah met you there-Jackson**

**Kk-Vanna**

I opened my closet door and still saw my cloths like it was this morning. I grabbed my blue plaid button up shirt, and my dark grey skinny jeans. As I got undress, I looked at my hands, and the yellow that blended to well with the green and everything looked so natural. I put on my shirt, jeans, and shoes. _Well high heels gosh I hate them, but I might get use to them soon. _I put the book in my backpack. _Huh thought it would be much heavier then this._ Before I walked out of the house I left a not on the fridge door, _Going off and making friends, love Vanna_. I had to leave my dad a note.

I walked to the stop sign on the corner of the street. _Wait_,_ is my dad here also or is it just me, but then again I had Sara's number memorized, and Jackson number is Sara. So is my dad gonna be my dad. _I stop to collect my thoughts and before I knew I was at the tree. I took out my iCoffin and was about to text Jackson until he texted me.

**Im here-Jackson**

I looked up and saw him smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I teased him.

"Oh nothing just that what you had on at school was fine" He looked at my outfit

"Yeah I just thought I might try something new" I patted the grass near me, so Jackson can sit.

"Sorry about the text that said that I was a bit lonely," he took a deep breath then added, "It was that I needed to um actually see you again"

"Oh, "_ That's all you can say, say more, _"Well the reason I said no to you, is that Frankie likes you and I mean a lot, and i just cant, plus I just met you and and this is just all crazy, "I took a long pause and added, "and I have a secret to tell you, you promise you wont tell a single monster"

Jackson nodded, "I promise"

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the book of spells. "Bare with me, Im not what you think I am on the outside, I'm someone else"

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry this took forever, and honestly I might just make one more chapter and be done with it cuz it seems not a lot of people read it anyways... Well see you on the next chapter hopefully it's not the last :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I thought for a moment that either this should be a final chapter and just make a longer chapter just to wrap it up, or do make two more chapter where this ends in a cliff hanger and just make just one more chapter. Honestly I don't know 'cause I don't think that a lot of people are actually reading this. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the story (just in case I want to end it here)**

* * *

"See Jackson I accidentally came here" I told him. "You see I cast a spell on myself wondering if this world actually existed." I opened the book, "I just had to do it" He looked at me for a moment that he actually understood me. "Vanna, its fine I also did that"

I looked at him puzzled, but also relieved. "You do I asked him" He put his arm around me.

"Why do you think I'm human then when I listen to loud music I turn into someone else" He asked.

"Well I thought it was normal at this school, 'cause everyone else seemed liked the belonged", I added, "have you ever tried getting back to the normal world"

"Yes plenty of times" He took a a rip piece of paper out of his back pocket, "but every time I try to finish this spell thing it just never works"

"Wait can I see the piece of paper" He then handed me it I opened to the back of the book and found another paper that was ripped. "Ha found it"

"Let me see" I showed him the paper. "Yeah looks like it's a perfect match". After he said that we made eye contact at one another for what seemed like an eternity. I felt my face getting really hot. _Oh fuck I'm blushing, I'm blushing, blushing from head to toe aren't I? Yeah I am... Damn what about Frankie_

"Um hey it's going to get dark soon" I said looking up at the light yellow, with a hint of purple and pink around the clouds, "We better get goin"

"I'll walk with you" He said getting up, after I got all my things gathered around I put the two ripped pieces of paper in the back of the book where there was compartment to keep notes in. He then gave me a hand to help me up from my feet. "Thanks" I whispered, he blushed. _I swear if he blushes one more time I'm literally going to kiss him. He is freaking hot when he blushes, hell he's hot period._

While on our way to my place, the air became more cold and foggy. We were silent for what seemed like forever. It was honestly nice just walking with him, I glanced at him a few times. _Hopping he didn't notice._ As we got to my front door, I got the key out of my pocket, and opened the door slowly.

He nodded and we went inside. Jackson eyes widen as we entered the house. "Yeah I know it's pretty big, but I like the roomy space" I told him. "Lets go upstairs into my room so we can figure out a way to get back home" I said, as I was approaching the stairs.

"Y-yo-your room?"

"Yeah my room" I then added, "It has all the things we need, and plus I trust you"

"You trust me?" He said in shocked

"Yeah, I do. You seem like a total sweet heart" I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Okay your room it is"

"That's the spirit" I was walking up stairs, Jackson followed behind me. When we had to the top of the stairs there where three doors. One way down the hallway, which was my dad's room, the one that was a few feet away was the bathroom, and next to the bathroom on the right side was my room. I opened my bedroom door, "Welcome to my room" I welcomed him. I placed the book on my desk.

"It's nice" He stated. Jackson entered the room while I sat at my desk. It was right by my closet and a couple of feet away from my bed. Jackson sat on the side of my bed that was facing the desk area. I grabbed the book and opened to one of the last pages, and took to the two ripped papers out. I looked at them for a second and my mind began to rumble of somewhere...

_Wait if I leave then I don't get to see Jackson no more. But I thought Jackson was Sara, because they had the same number. The numbers might have changed while I was entering this parallel universe. This monster world seems like its fun, but then again I need to learn more things if I want to be committed to this. What if i'm not committed to this? What will I do? What about Frankie and all of the other ghouls. What am I going to do? I should've talked this over more with myself and Jackson. But was it fate that him and I met?_

"HEY VANNA" I saw Jackson waving his hand in my face.

"Oh um yeah sorry, I just sort of zoned out for a moment" Looking up at him. "Anyways lets try and figure this out" I looked at the papers that was side-by-side on the desk by the book. I notice for a moment that something else is missing. I tried and have the pages put together like a puzzle, but somehow they wouldn't be able to fit like a puzzle. He notice a confused look on my face

"Is everything alright?" He sounded worried.

"Well you see" I looked in his eyes, "there is um actually one little tiny thing wrong with them" I help up the papers so they could fit.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with them" He corrected me for a moment, then looked at the papers more, "Oh there is another little piece of paper to find isn't there" He asked sounded very disappointed.

I nodded, "Sadly yes, I am so sorry I dragged you all the way over here for nothing" I sighed.

"It wasn't nothing" He got up, headed over towards me. I blushed not knowing what he was going to do then _BAM! _Our lips had locked. His lips being so soft and yet so gentle. My heart was literally racing, "I'm sorry" I broke off the kiss.

"Sorry for what?" Jackson said not "knowing" what he just did.

"You have Frankie" I whispered softly barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What? Frankie? Nah she is just a friend, well a best friend actually. No more" He promised.

"It doesn't look like that. C'mon she always blushes at you whenever you and her talk, and everyone says that you guys are a couple, or at least act like one" I mentioned.

"Yeah well in case you didn't notice she has a gigantic crush on me ever since I arrived at that school" Jackson informed me.

After moments of quietness, and awkwardness I just gently got up and actually put the book in the closest behind some old stuff that I don't really use or need. "What are you doing" I heard him asking.

"Well I was actually putting this away for now, because its useless to use." I was beginning to get frustrated at this whole situation.

"I'm actually sorry for what happened, I just couldn't resisted kissing you" He mentioned, "If you getting angry I can understand", he added.

I stopped everything of what I was doing, and told him, "I um actually kind of liked the kiss" I blushed a bright color red. I sat beside him on my bed, and looked out the window. "Wow its late" I stated. He nodded. "Im actually admitting this, but I don't think I can go back" I announced.

"What do you mean?" Jackson questioned.

"You and I met, and actually we know about how we had got here and stuff" I told him.

I laid down, and _yawned. _Jackson laid down beside me, and gently kissed my forehead. Before I knew it i was fast asleep.

* * *

**The next morning **

My alarm buzzed, as I was trying to move my hand to turn that damn thing off something stopped me. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and looked who or what was beside me. _It was Jackson. The same boy that kissed me last night. The same boy that was just like me, well some what (you know what I mean). Well hell I thought he went back home._ As I was slowly getting up I noticed that his arm was wrapped around my waist. I whispered in his ear, "Jackson, Jackson its time to get up sleepy head" I heard him moaned, "I don't wanna get up I wanna stay here" I then a excitedly yelled "SCHOOL!" He jumped right out of bed.

"What don't ever scared me like that again" He said sleepily. I just gave him a sly smile.

I headed for my closet and took some cloths out to wear, then notice something very different about me. "OH MY GOSH!" I jumped up and down not knowing that I dropped my clothes.

"What", he asked totally wishing he got more sleep.

I raised a brow at him, before I knew it he looked at me and his jaw nearly dropped. "I know, I know, I know" I was full of excitement.

* * *

**A/N:two things 1) I actually decided to make one more chapter after this, I know I keep on saying that I will end it soon, but actually I have no idea how I will end it. I might actually make Vanna stay to be with Jackson or something else 2) sorry this was actually the longest you guys had to wait for another chapter, I just needed to make sure I was going to end this or not and I went with not and hopefully next chapter it will end. I'm actually sorry if this is actually not good, this was the first fic I ever done and it I had an idea in my head that I just had to write about... I hope you did enjoy this :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WHAT-WHAT! I wanted to wrap this up, and I can see not a lot of people are reading this. Totally understandable :) Don't worry ya'll. I'm just glad I did this. I'm also working on another fanfic. Check it out. Well I hope you enjoy this ending of this little story :)**

* * *

His eyes widen at my figure and how I look now. "Wow" Jackson was shocked. I just kept smiling like I just won the lottery. "Jackson do you have any idea what this means?" I asked him sounding for happy. He shook his head no. "I don't have to go back to our world" I said.

"But we have to that is our home" He complained.

"But maybe our home is here now" I smiled.

"Our home is not here" He sounded a bit pissed.

"Yes, it is, fate as bought us here and we are here. You and I are here together" I told him

"There is none" With that he just walked out without saying another word. _Jeez Louise what has gotten into_ him. I looked at the time being a little upset. Hurried and got dress. I glanced at the mirror that I had in my closet. I finally have my long brown hair, my green eyes, and my spring tan (not to pale or not to tan). I've been waiting for this to happen. I gathered up all of my books except for the book full of spells. I reached for my iCoffin, and notice that there was something different about it. Of course I ignored it. I started texting Jackson.

**Why did you left so sudden- Vanna  
**_A moment later..._

**Because I figured that you'll be a bit upset at me- Jackson**

**What do you mean? I would never be upset at you- Vanna**

**Just met me at school in front of the school- Jackson**

With that I did not reply. I walked out of my house, and went on the walk to school. I just thought and thought about, _Something seems so different today, everything seems different today, Jackson thinks I'm going to be upset at him. Why does he want to met me in front of the school? That place before school is so crowded. _"OW" without even paying attention the the side walk I ran into a sign that says "_Welcome to William High home of the __Jackals"_ Something did not felt right here. I walked up to the front of the school, just hoping that there was a way I went a wrong direction, but strangely enough I saw Jackson. The only thing I could do right then and there was run up to him, and hugged him. _It was the girl in me that just had to hug, and plus we shared a kiss it's not like he didn't like it back._

"I'm really sorry what I have done" He sounded more upset then earlier this morning.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in a confused voice.

"Look around you what do you see" He asked.

I looked around where people, actual PEOPLE where coming from and entering the school. I just couldn't help myself and just gave him a big smile.

"So your not upset?"

"Why would I be, I'm with you, you and I are actually in the same place, I just am totally shocked about all of this." I told him

"Yeah" He sighed.

"Okay what is going on here you're acting like its not a big surprise, and which it SHOULD be" I almost shouted at the end. I can feel glances at me, and people whispering is she crazy? _Hell no I'm not crazy, and trust me you would be doing the same thing to if your life got switched around. I said in my head._

"Me?" He asked, not wanting to answer. I nodded, then he added, "Actually after we met at the big oak tree we had the talk about the two alternate world and all that other jazz. And how you wanted to have the other half of the paper" He rubbed his hand behind his neck like he had done something guilty.

"yeah" I slowly said, wanting him to get to the point.

"Well see I tore some of that paper off, because-"I then intruppted him, "Because you wanted to leave the monster world without me" I snapped at him

"No, well yes, but" He said trying to convince me that I was somewhat wrong.

"But what?" I sounded more angry then I meant to be.

"But then I saw you sleeping, and I thought of our kissed we had I just couldn't resist being here in this world without you" He apologetically tried to sound like he was sorry.

"Oh" I just felt like karma hit me right upside the head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry though for hurting you if I did" He said hugging me tightly.

"It's okay I'm sorry that I snapped at you" I whispered in his ear returning the hug.

I felt him smiled, I smiled too. We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, then the bell rung. We gave each other a kiss, but this wasn't I'm in a rush kiss it was, heart stopping, smile warming, you are my world kiss.

* * *

"Vanna, Vanna, VANNA!" I heard someone trying speaking to me, and shaking me _up?. _

I then slowly flung my eyes open, and saw who it was.

"How long was I asleep for" I asked the long blond wavy hair girl, with freckles under her eyes, and has the brightest blue eyes ever.

"Only enough time NOT to get ready" She said.

"Hold on Sara" I told her. Not realizing what was happening.

"We are going to be late if you don't get your ass out of your bed and into your clothes" She sounded agitated.

"I'm up I'm up jeez woman, give me a break" I told her

"Break blah, just hurry up and get dress you only have 15 minutes before we miss school" She pushed me into the bathroom, and handed me my clothes then, shutting the door behind me.

As I was getting dressed all I could think of what had happened. _Was this all just a dream, or did I just got back and me and Jackson school kissing thing a dream. Ugh what is happening. Did I fell and passed out a couple of days or what._

"Hurry up in there you only have about 5 minutes" She called rushing me.

"Yeah I'm ready" I opened the bathroom door, and asked her, "What is the big rush school doesn't start until 8 its only 7:30 in the MORNING"

"Well I heard from Gabby, who heard from Franklin, who heard it from Chloe, that I new guy is coming to school and he is supper H-O-T HOT" She said being enthusiastic. _Those names sounds really familiar with the dream I had. _

"Oh well then why are we doing here?" Her and I rushed down stairs after I had gotten back bag all ready up. We went out the front door, I shut it and locked it up. We were totally speed walking practically almost running. We finally reached out school, William home of the Jackals. _My school was in my dream, the world or whatever you may call it, but it was diffiently in there. _

Sara and I where panting, and sat on the stairs in front of the school (looked just like M.H.). We saw a black hair boy coming our way. He had blue eyes, no highlights though, but one piercing on his right eyebrow, and his hair was long enough to cover up his eyes.

"Sara stop your giggling he's coming our way" I nudged her arm with my elbow.

"OW" She glared at me and whispered.

"Um hello my name is Jack" He sounded very shy

"IM SARA" She almost screamed, _TOO overly joyed. _He smiled, then looked at me for a moment "Hey um do I know you" He asked.

"I don't think we ever met, but my name is-" before he let me finished, he finished for me, "Vanna, right"

I looked at him for a moment, "Yeah how did you know"

"I saw you somewhere" He then winked at me and headed inside.

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU SEE THAT?! Sara jumped up and almost fainted with joy. _Is that even possible?_

"He could be one of those 'you try to hard type people'" I told her. But I knew what he meant. Later that day I couldn't help but not smile. Seriously the guy of my _DREAM_ is here.

* * *

**Okay I took it a different way then I wanted to. But this was the last chapter, and will be :) I really hoped you enjoyed this how much I enjoyed writing this for you guys. I hope that you liked this story, and also the ending. :) **


End file.
